battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Soul Episode 05
The fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. While Yukimura and Kanetsugu battle, Kanetsugu explains his reason for battling. Summary Featured Card The HornetKing Fong-Need Matches Yukimura vs. Kanetsugu Turn 1 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons War Lizard at level 1 Turn 2 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu deploys The Blowing Whirlwind. Turn 3 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons Samurai-Dragon at level 1, Yukimura removes all core from War Lizard to ensure the cost. -Samurai-Dragon attacks and cut's away one of Kanetsugu's life, 4 lives remaining. Turn 4 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu summons The HornetKing Fong-Need, with its effect when summoned, 3 cores is added from the void to the Hornet Fong-need, bringing it up to level 2. -Kanetsugu attacks with The HornetKing Fong-Need, Yukimura takes a life, 4 lifes remain. With The HornetKing Fong-Need's level 2 effect when attacking, Kanetsugu sends 3 core from The HornetKing Fong-Need to the trash, and The HornetKing Fong-Need is refreshed. -Kanetsugu attackis with The HornetKing Fong-Need, Yukimura takea life, 3 lifes remain. -At end step, with the Blowing Whirlwind's level 1 effect, two Shellman family spirits are refreshed, so The HornetKing Fong-Need is refreshed. Turn 5 (Yukimura) -Yukimura brings Samurai-Dragon to level 2, Yukimura summons two War Lizards, Yukimura then summons The SengokuDragon SoulDragon at level 1, he removes all core from the two War Lizards to ensure the cost, he places soul core on The SengokuDragon SoulDragon. -Yukimura attacks with The SengokuDragon SoulDragon, Kanetsugu takes a life, 3 lifes remain. -Yukimura attacks with Samurai-Dragon, Kanetsugu takes a life, 2 lifes remain. Turn 6 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu summons The HornetKing Fong-Need, with its effect when summoned, Kanetsugu adds 3 core from the void to The HornetKing Fong-Need, bringing it up to level 2. -Kanetsugu attacks with The HornetKing Fong-Need, Yukimura takes a life, 2 lifes remain. With The HornetKing Fong-Need's level 2 effect when attacking, Kanetsugu sends 3 core from The HornetKing Fong-Need to the trash, and The HornetKing Fong-Need is refreshed. -Kanetsugu attackis with The HornetKing Fong-Need, Yukimura takea life, 1 life remain. -Kanetsugu attacks with The HornetKing Fong-Need, at flash timing, Yukimura activates Samurai-Dragon's awaken, he moves soul core from SengokuDragon SoulDragon to Samurai-Dragon, Samurai-Dragon is refreshed, and it adds 5000BP. In flash timing, Kanetsugu uses Wind Release Technique, with Wind Release Technique's effect, one spirit adds 5000BP, Kanetsugu adds 5000BP to The HornetKing Fong-Need, Samurai-Dragon is destroyed. -At end step, with the Blowing Whirlwind's level 1 effect, two Shellman family spirits are refreshed, so the two HornetKing Fong-Need is refreshed. Turn 7 (Yukimura) -Yukimura brings the SengokuDragon SoulDragon to level 3, placing soul core on it. -Yukimura attacks with The SengokuDragon SoulDragon, with its effect when attacking, Yukimura activates Consecutive Blade, he moves soul core from the SengokuDragon SoulDragon to the trash, Kanetsugu blocks with the two HornetKing Fong-Need, both of the HornetKing Fong-Need is destroyed. With SengokuDragon SoulDragon's level 2-4 effect, SengokuDragon SoulDragon takes Kanetsugu's last 2 lifes. Winner: Yukimura Cards Used Red Green Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Toshiie Homura- Ryohei Arai *Kanetsugu Houryokuin- Tomokazu Sugita *Ranmaru Shikigami- Mutsumi Tamura *Toukichirou Mashira- Yuko Sanpei *Dairoku Tenmaou- Junichi Suwabe *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Operator- Yurika Aizawa *Follower A- Yohei Hamada *Follower B- Yoshinori Sonobe *Follower C- Haruhisa Suzuki *Delinquent A- Yūichi Karasuma *Delinquent B- Toshiki Kurosawa *Narrator- Fumihiko Tachiki Main Staff *Script- Yasunori Yamada *Storyboard/Episode Director- Daisuke Nakajima *Animation Director- Tomoko Ishida Category:Episodes: Burning Soul